High School Reunion
by HausofAlexia
Summary: Its Been Ten Years Since New Directions Has Seen Each Other . What Will Happen When They Meet each other Agian. Whose married to who , What are there childen Like , .. Brittana/Klaine/faberry And more...
1. Chapter 1

**So hi this is my very first fan fic so bear with me on my story. I love glee so this will include all your favorite couples (from the actual show) .let me know what I can improve or what I can add to let me know what would be better for my story than it already is.**

Brittana

"Britney wake up",

"What" Britney said lazily?

We have to get ready, Santana stated, "why" Britney huffed " we have to get ready for the reunion and I also hear Stephanie awake down the hall , go and check up on her then get ready ". Britney lazily got up and walk down the hall. When she got to the nursery she could hear Stephanie crying at the top of her little lungs . "Come hear", Britney said in a very cute voice. She pick up the baby that had blues eyes (as blues as Britney's) and blond hair, she resembled Britney a lot when she was a baby .

Britney rock back and forth till the toddler quickly calmed downed, she then went back to the bedroom with Stephanie and saw Santana deciding which outfit to wear. "Hey san what you doing". "Deciding which outfit to where to the reunion". Santana then turned to see Britney with Stephanie and quickly smiled. She then went up to tickle the toddler. The toddler giggled. "Stop" "stop mommy it tickles". Britney just held Stephanie and giggled. Santana stop a looked up at Britney still giggling. "She's just like you" Santana laughed. Britney smiled back. "So what time does the reunion start "Britney asked?

"I think it's around 8:30 and I need you to call Beth to make sure she is still babysitting for Stephanie "

"Ok" answered Britney.

"Oh and brit" Santana said. "Yeah san"

"Which outfit should I where."

"Definitely that red cocktail dress "

Santana smiled" thanks brit , now go get ready " Santana said playfully.

* * *

><p>"Come on Britt were going to be late " Santana yelled a bit<p>

"Ok, ok","I just needed to find my other shoe, unless you want me to go barefoot" Britney stated.

As Britney got in the car she waved by to Beth and Stephanie in the drive way , and then they started to drive to McKinley High School for there high school reunion after 10 years.

**OK so this Is Brittana getting ready to go to the reunion and in the next chapter will be Klaine (one of my favorite couples) getting ready. Please review and so what I can improve on in my writing oh and I know that this was very short and the next chapter will be way longer , sorry. Till then GLEEK OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry to keep you waiting for the next chapter so here it is KLAINE. Oh and thxs for anybody that's reading this fan fic, thanks a lot**.

KLAINE

"Hey Kurt" Blaine said

"Yes dear"

"I need your opinion on which tux I should wear for tonight "Blaine explained

"well, my dear Blaine I think you should go with a casual black and white tux but wear a tie instead of bow, it will suit you the best" Kurt said with a grin

"thanks honey " Blaine said "And I'm taking it you need help picking out your outfit for tonight " Blaine said with a grin while looking a Kurt in the closet deciding between two fashionable suits. " No I think got " Kurt smiled back.

''daddy b, daddy b look what I drew," little 4yr old AJ babbled. While showing Blaine his drawing

"wow aj that looks really good", Blaine said while picking up his son and twirling him around

"What are my boys up to ", Kurt playfully said with his hand on his hip

" I drew a design for you " aj replied , he then got away from Blaine and made his way towards Kurt practically shoving his picture in Kurt's face ," alright , alright let me see " Kurt giggled

"wow aj not bad , but you have to go get ready to go to uncle Burt's house because me and daddy b have too go see old friends of ours. Aj simply nodded at went to his room

"honey, you not think Burt will mind watching aj " Blaine asked

"not at all my dad love's spending time with his grandson", Kurt replied

"And plus he won't get bored because I talk to Finn a couple days ago and he said that he'll drop off harmony off too at Burt's and you know those too they could play for hour's with getting bored",

"ok, now let get ready before where late to the reunion" Blaine said "ok"

"ok did you get everything " Kurt said "yes no need to worry I got everything ,now come get in the car were going to be late" Blaine exclaimed, Kurt then got on to the passenger's side of the car on drove out of Burt and Carole's driver after dropping off aj

"Hey Kurt"

"hm"

"what do you think everybody will be like now"

"we'll just have to wait and see plus we still keep in touch with a few people so we know that much"

"yeah I wondered who ended up with who "

"same ,everybody practically dated each other ,so I do too wondered who is with who"

This conversation lasted till they finally saw WMHS in view and started to pull up to their 10 yr. high school reunion

**Ok what did you think? Oh, and I AJ is from a story I read so I just had to make him their son. **

**REVIEW PLEASE, oh and sorry it took me so long to update I am just so lazily and you know school and all. And yes harmony is Finn and Rachel's daughter just to clarify **


	3. not a chapter

**Ok I know its been forever since I updated and I will tomorrow as soon as school is over but I need to get your opinion on something. I know I said I would do finchel but I don't really like Finn (not to offend anybody) but I was thinking I could do some faberry action in here that could possible start some drama at the reunion or I could just stick with the happily married Finn and Rachel (which would be a bit boring too write) so which one do you guys think I should do . Comment, comment**


	4. Chapter 3

O**k , this what I'm going to do since some people want both faberry and finchel I will decide later if I will put some faberry in here but for now finchel are a happy couple ….for now? *evil face***

"Rachel**"**

"Yes Finn"

"What time is it"

"6:00, why" Rachel questioned

"Well were going to be late if you don't hurry "Finn said while looking at his fiancée who is still trying to do the rest of her hair

"Finn I will look my absolute best when see all my friends again and you still need to go get harmony ready so…go"

Finn just rolled his eyes and went to harmony's bedroom. "Harmony, daddy needs to get you ready to go to Uncle Burt's …..Harmony …hello. But before Finn could call her to see where she was at again harmony strolled into her room

" hi daddy I just went downstairs to go get my karaoke machine because I want it to take it with me to uncle Burt's house, so me and aj can sing together "

"Umm.. Harmony don't you think that uncle Burt will get a headache from you singing all night"

"no, I promise I want sing all night so can I please take it daddy please" harmony said while giving her dad puppy dog eyes

Scooping his daughter and twirling her around the room till she giggled he said " fine, you no I don't stand a chance when you give me that face, oh and harmony go pick something to where we have to leave in a couple minuets k"

"ok "

Finn got up kissed his daughter on her head and made his towards the bedroom trying to see if Rachel was ready

"hey rach you finally ready"

Yes one sec"

About a 30 seconds later Rachel came out of the bedroom where a beautiful black dress

"how do I look " Rachel asked

"good, fine lets go before were late "Finn answered while motioning her to come downstairs

When they got downstairs they made their way to their cars and buckled harmony up and then got in their car and made their way to burts

**10 minutes later **

"Bye Burt" Rachel said making their way out of the house and getting into their car

"bye , have fun"

"will do" Rachel replied

Once they were on the road they started chatting away about what would everybody will be like but after a while Finn noticed Rachel kept on mentioning Quinn and how she doing and wondered what was all that about

But before he could think about more it they arrived McKinley

**Ok so what do you think. Next chapter the story begins at the actual reunion and will see what everybody's like ,what happen to them and why was Rachel so interested in knowing about Quinn ? review ,comment**


	5. Chapter 4 thxs for the wait

,

Sorry can't even began to express how regretful I feel right now but I was not feeling motivated to do this story and after a while I just forgot about it but I need to finish because I know how it feels to have an author just drop a story so , yes, sorry and lets begin this reunion shall we

"Hey brit do you think beth will do fine with steph" Santana said worriedly

"Yeah , beth is an excellent babysitter im sure she can control are crazy child" . Brittney smiled as she put her arm around santans's waist as they made their way into micknley's autoruim

"Wow , babe can you believe after all we've been through , we have a kid and are married ,im so happy." Santana then proceeded to give a very chaste kiss to Brittney

"well im glad to see things don't change " Kurt said walking with Blaine approaching the happy couple

" well look who it is boy george and grease hair how are my favorite gays doing" Santana said as she huge her friends

"Nice too see you too Santana , so how has life " kurt said then he and Blaine chatted up brit and san with tons of questions

"well me and my bueatiful wife here finally tied the knot and brit had my kid a couple of years ago so I think my life is going pretty well for me but how have you've been baby gaga." Santana playfully asked

"Nice to know the nicknames don't go away but me and Blaine are happily married as well and have a wonderful kid, his name is Aj ". kurt pulled out his wallet and showed Santana and Brittney

"Dam you guys have one cute kid and I can see he has your hair Blaine " Santana said as she pointed out the obvious curls on aj . Blaine blushed but pretended it was nothing

AS the couples continued to get reaqauited Rachel and finn just came in on the other side of the auditorium with finn fussing over his hair and Rachel trailing in behind looking Farley annoyed

"Finn quit messing with your hair" Rachel stammered ," no stop being bossy rach, gosh" finn whined

"God you remind of a five year old sometimes" Rachel whispered under her breath while she walked off because she figured she might as well look around and if any of her former glee friends were around and finn was not going to notice she's was gone anyway

out of the corner of her eyed Rachel saw a blond at the punch bowl she got excited thinking it was her enemy turn friend that she was so happy to see again after all these years hoping to catch up and somewhat wishing she was single (but moving on), as she approach the blonde she turned around and it wasn't the blonde she wanted to see but just some random cheerleader from their graduating class .She played it off and just got some punch but when Rachel was about to go find finn to make she he was't completely worried about her which she doubted , someone tapped on her shoulder .she turned around and saw the person she was looking for in the first place

"yes may I help y- oh my god Quinn " Rachel squealed and hugged the air out of the blond

"good to see you too rach" Quinn huffed and returned the big hug. Quinn was excited to see Rachel and was hoping to picked up were they left off at the end of senior year being really good friends.

"wow Rachel you look amazing" Quinn complimented.

"why thank you Quinn, but I don't think I could compare , you look absolutely gorgeous " Rachel stated while she and Quinn got seated at one of the nearby table

"thxs rach , so anyway whats going on with the Broadway star nowadays"

"I've been good , I am set to move to new York in about 2 months because I got casted as elphaba from wicked im so excited and harmony is too . finn on the other hand … not so much he keeps talking about how moving will effect him and about how is he going to get another job etc.. he thinks im being selfish but this is my dream Quinn i.. just ,,i" Rachel stammered

"Woah rach slow down it's ok first off who is harmony and 2nd im excited for you, you should be excited and happy and he is a jerk but no offense and please do not take this the wrong way but why are you still with finn he doesn't treat you like you should be treated and that's a star" but It shocked Quinn when she noticed a ring on rachel's finger

" well, quinn harmony's my daughter but she's not related to finn we adopted her and I love her more and more each day but... I know finn isn't always the best but he stays so…."

"Rach doesn't he make you happy anymore " quinn stated , Rachel had to think about that and when she found the answer she didn't want to answer the question anymore but she still trusted Quinn after all these years to keep her secret so she told her

"Honestly ,no but I don't think I could do that to harmony or finn" rachel said sadly looking down at the gym floor

"rach look at me please" rachel obligated

"Well my advice would be do whatever makes you happy " Quinn said and smiled softly at Rachel which Rachel returned

Meanwhile somewhere else in the auditorium

Everybody from new directions (with the exeption of 2) was around the table chatting and sharing what's new with them and showing pictures of their kids and what they accomplished since graduating

"Wow mike , I can't belive you toured with lady gaga and Madonna i'm so jealous" said Mercedes just in complete awe

"But you sang back up for Alicia keys Mercedes that's something to be proud of too" said Blaine really impressed

"thanks blaine I do love my life i could not be happy but enough about me hows everybody doing I feel like it's been forever , " Mercedes commented while she snuggled more with sam her( hubby ) she liked to call him.

mike and tine were engaged with a baby boy on the way

artie is a award winning director, who won 5 emmy's

puck is a great actor who also starred in one of arties movies

Mercedes and sam are married who were trying to get pregnant

Santana and Britney got married in nyc a year ago with a beautiful baby girl now

Kurt and blaine are also married with a very talented kid

Finn and Rachel have been engaged for about 4 years now with a wonderful kid but are less then happy

And well Quinn well will get to Quinn in the next chapter

So how do you guys like that chapter I felt that was decent and thanks for some of you who didn't unfollow this story but I got to warn some of you if you have'nt figured it out already , this will feature faberry so if any of you want to unfollow this story I will understand but I will updated every Saturday so I will not drop this and thanks for the long wait intill next time PEACE , comment and review, thxs


End file.
